1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pump; and more particularly relates to a diaphragm pump.
2. Brief Description of Related Art
Current diaphragm pump designs use two endbells and a sealing arrangement that includes a combination of an O-ring, gasket, etc. on each end for sealing the motor to prevent intrusion of fluids. FIG. 1 shows an example of one such current diaphragm pump design. In particular, a rear endbell and an intermediate housing portion on one end are sealed with one O-ring seal that forms one leak path, and a front endbell and the intermediate housing portion on another end are sealed with another O-ring seal that forms another leak path. There are also other leak paths, e.g., including a grommet/wire leak path, through the rear endbell on one end, as well as a front endbell and diaphragm support assembly leak path on the other end. With the current prior art technique, there are too many undesirable leak paths that allow fluids to enter the motor. In view of this, there is a need in the marketplace for an improved pump that overcomes these shortcomings.